6:14 PM
by Aware-Mermaid
Summary: AU Season 5 Ep 5. "Say goodbye to this." Angela is torn. She loves Dwight but is engaged to Andy. Short one shot about a little plot bunny.


"Either you break up with him, apologize and date me or you can say goodbye to this." He gestured to his crotch. "You have until 6:14." Angela looked at the camera and moved away quickly. "I said 6:14!"

"I heard you!" Angela stormed off.

Phyllis followed Angela into the stairwell. She sat next to her.

"Look...Angela. We aren't friends." Angela stayed silent. "But what you're doing isn't right. You can't keep stringing Andy along. You are really hurting Dwight. So, you need to cut off your affair with Dwight or breakup with Andy." Phyllis said what she needed to say and left the stairwell leaving Angela staring out after her.

Angela was conflicted. She loved Dwight; she didn't like to say it out loud but she did. He just got her. He didn't have to force her affection like Andy did. Serenading her in front of everyone, embarrassing her. Dwight would never do that. They did little gestures that meant more to the two of them than outward affection for everyone to see. She wasn't like Pam who flaunted her sexual relationships, she was a chaste woman! Dwight wouldn't propose to her in front of everyone they worked with. Because Dwight knew her. He knew what she liked.

What was she doing? Taking advantage of Andy's generous nature and sleeping with Dwight when she wouldn't sleep with Andy... That wasn't what chaste women did.

"Angela?" Andy poked his head in the stairwell where she had her head in her hands. She looked up. He could see the distress on her face. "Are you okay, flower?" He sat next to her. Angela's face crumpled. She buried her hand in her face to muffle the sobs. "Hey, hey..." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I can't..." She cried.

"Can't what?" He asked, rubbing her shoulders. She shifted away from the touch.

"I can't marry you." She wiped away stray tears.

"What?" He exclaimed. She looked down. "Why not?"

"I just can't!" She cried out.

"You at least owe me an explanation for breaking off our engagement!" He shouted as he stood up, the anger getting the best of him.

"I love Dwight!" Andy staggered back like he was hit.

"Dwight?" He asked, incredulous. "Why him?"

"We dated for two years and then he mercy killed my cat, Sprinkles and you were interested and I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me by killing Sprinkles." Andy scoffed angrily.

"That's not a good reason to say yes to me, Angela. You should have said yes to me because you liked me back, not to get back at Dwight." His voice escalated as the sentence went on. Angela glared at him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Angela spat. She took off her engagement ring and gave it to him. "Bring my stuff tomorrow. I will bring yours." She stated as she left the stairwell. Andy gave an angry yell and banged his fist on the handrail and then yelled in agony.

Everyone looked up as Andy stalked in angrily and sat down at the desk. He stared angrily at Angela but she didn't even look at him. He looked at Dwight. Why him? What was so special about Dwight? He was so much better than Dwight. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, this is Andy Bernard. I would like to cancel a wedding cake I ordered." Everyone's eyes snapped to Angela, who didn't look up. Dwight whipped his head around, his eyes widened. He looked up at Phyllis who smiled beatifically at him.

Soon, the auction was starting and Dwight had no time to talk to Angela. Angela sat a couple rows behind him and didn't say anything.

"So, there is a new entry to the auction. A date with Dwight Schrute. Public." Dwight stood.

"That is false, I did not auction a date for this event." He declared.

"A hundred dollars." Angela raised her hand. Andy whipped his head around. Dwight spun around.

"Angela." He whispered. She stood.

"I love you, Dwight. And I don't want to be with anyone else. And if anyone else bids on you, I'll scratch their eyes out." She declared, looking at every woman in the room. Every woman lowered their gaze.

"Monkey..." He stepped closer to you. "Of course. I love you." He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Michael declared, holding up his hands. "You guys like each other? When did this happen?"

"We don't just like each other." Angela stated coldly. "We were dating for two years before Sprinkles."

"What?!" Michael yelled, completely surprised.

"Oh, monkey." Dwight lifted her and spun her around, her face lighting up with joy, joy that Angela didn't usually display. Phyllis beamed happily in the background.


End file.
